phoenix wright vs little red riding hood the red turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend himself against murder accusation CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY VS LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: THE LITTLE RED TURNABOUT

phoenix wright was on his way to court when he spot someone in the field

"weird why is a kid out this early" said phoenix becwuse it was 830am in the morning. he got off the bus and went after the person. the person was wearing a red hood and looked like a guy so well refer to him as a guy. phoenix followed him but was quickly pulled behind the bush by a thug. he turned to fight the scum but saw it was actually a very big wolf and gasped in pain.

"who are you" said the wolf and phoenix screamed because it was a talking wolf.

"who are you" said phoenix

"i am the big bad wolf"

"i am phoenix wright ace attorney."

"why were you following that girl"

"(thats a girl?) making sure she was okay i AM a lawyer"

"oh well im her personal bodyguard i thought you were out to kill her or mug her or something."

"okay" said phoenix and he left the bush and decided to take a detour to court. he passed the girl so the wolf wouldnt get mad at him and continued to court. after a few minutes he found a house.

"what sort of loser lives in the middle of a field" said phoenix and he opened the door. an old woman was inside.

"hello dearie" said the old woman

"agh its a witch!" yelled phoenix and shut the door quickly. he then ran to court as fast as he could so he wouldnt get turned into a toad not the mario kind a frog kind

"very well this court finds the defendant maya fey g-" said judge but phoenix yelled "HOLD IT!"

phoenix ran to the defense beach

"mr write you are LATE" said judge and he threw his gavel at him. it hit him on the head.

"oops sorry" said phoenix. he spent the rest of the morning proving maya wasnt the killer.

"and that director hotti is how YOU are the real killer!" phoenix pointed dramatically.

hotti broke down by losing all his teeth and dying. maya was found not guilty and winston payne was not happy because he almost got an easy win. while they were celebrating gumshoe rushed in.

"PAL ITS AN EMERGENCY" he said "YOUR ACCUSED OF KILLING A GRANNY"

"WAT THE FUC" said phoenix but thats all he said before gumshoe tackled him and arrested him.

===THE NEXT DAY===

phoenix woke up in the detention center

maya looked at phoenix

"did you investigate maya" said phoentix

"sorry nick i didnt know how to move" siad maya

"crap" said phoenix and court began. the canadian judge hit the gavel.

"courts in session eh" said cudge and phoenix said he was ready and so was winston. winston told phoenix about the case. the old hag from earlier was found dead in her closet with her throat cut three times. the first on the scene was a woodcutter and the red girl. phoenixs fingerprints were found on the door. winston then called dick gumshoe to the stand.

===WITNESS TESTIMONY=== "only mr wright could have done it his fingerprinters were found on the door"

"HOLD IT what does that prove"

"it proves you were there pal" said gumshoe

"i could have just visited" said phoenix

"you dont know her"

"i could have just decided to visit on my way to work"

"its on a detour so theres no reason to go that way"

"i got there by coincidence"

"bullshit"

gumshoe continued his testimony

"the woman was cut in her throat but we dont have the weapon or know what it is.

"HOLD IT do you have the autopsy" said phoenix

"sure pal" said gumshoe and he added it to the court record.

"only mr wright could have done it"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix and he pointed "i have an alibi the murder happen at 10:05PM I was at court by then!"

gumshoe shook his head "the murder was at 11:05:59 you made it to court at 11:06:00. thats a whole minute sorry pal you couldve caught a ride from sonic"

gumshoe left the stand. phoenix didnt prove shit and he knew it. but maya encouraged him to continue as winston payne called his next witness to the stand. a woodcutter came up and said hi before starting his testimony.

===WITNESS TESTIOMNY===

"i walked with the girl to the house. the door was open so i looked inside. i saw the old woman lying on the bed dead."

"OBJECTION!" yelled phoenix "the old hag was found in the closet"

the woodcutter yelped in confusion

"THIS MEANS" said phoenix "someone tampered with the crime scene"

"WHOOOOOO" yelled payne

"its simple it couldve only been the girl" said phoenix and payne called her to the stand

"name" said payne

"little red riding hood" said the girl

"WTF KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!" yelled phoenix and he got penilized for making her cry. when she stopped crying she continued

"i found granny dead too here is my testimony.

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"granny was found in the closet the woodcutter lied."

"OBJECTION there was blood on the bed" said phoenix and the girl cried

"im sorry i moved the body."

"youll be punished for tampering with the crime scene later" said cudge "for now continue with your testimony eh."

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"please mr wright i didnt kill her. i dont know who it could be. there was no other person in the room at the time."

at this moment phoenix had an idea.

"HOLD IT was there anyone who wasnt a person in there."

"yes" said red

"was it... TAKE THAT this guy?" he said presenting big bad wolfs profile.

"yes how did you know" said red

phoenix slammed his desk "the defense accuses mr bad wolf of murder your honor"

the cudge nodded his head

"bring the wolf to the stand eh"

the wolf was brought to the witness stand.

"name and occupation" said payne

"big bad wolf but call me wolf. im a wolf."

"testify" said payne and his testimony began

===WINTESS TESTIMONY===

"my fingerprints werent found on the door so it couldnt be me" said wolf

"OBJECITON you dont leave fingerprints" said phoenix

"crap" said wolf but he continued

"you still havent proven your innocence. nobody saw any person there but granny right"

"OBJECTION your not a person.

wolf sweated

"ok ok but" he continued his testimony

"how could i hold a weapon?"

"OBJECTION you didnt use a knife." phoenix pointed "you used THOSE CLAWS!"

"AAAAAAAAACK wh whats it to you anyway what did i do to you"

"YOU PULLED ME INTO A BUSH YOU BASTARD!" yelled phoenix

"look its not that simple i have no motive" said wolf

"what"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY=== "nice try phoenix but i have no reason to want teh bitch dead. i dont even know her"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "you are reds bodyguard"

"i lied"

"so why were you stalking her"

"AGH!" yelled wolf "because you wanted to eat her. YOU STALKED RED SO YOU COULD FIND AND EAT HER GRANNY" yelled phoenix pointing at him. the wolf was overwealmed and blew up.

"very well eh. this court finds ponix write NOT GUILTY eh court is ajourned"

THE END


End file.
